


Let´s play house

by crazystucki



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-28 02:53:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5074864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazystucki/pseuds/crazystucki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Samaritan comes online and the team has to go under cover. The machine chooses to pair them up so Root will stay with Shaw. In the Suburbans. No need to say neither of them is especially happy about their location. But well Root tries to make it...as bearable for Shaw as possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first try to write something for the Shoot fandom. English is not my first language so please excuse my mistakes.   
> Let me know what you think, hope you enjoy :)

„No“, Shaw grunted, shaking her head.

“I don’t like the idea either sweetie but it´s not up to choice.” Root simply shrugged as Shaw sent her a deathly glare. 

“Tell your stupid machine that I´m not going to play along in this”, Shaw growled, turning to storm down the subway hall, away from the hacker. 

“She chose those covers on Sameen. She wants us to stay together for a reason”, Root argued stubbornly, her heels clicking on the stone floor as she followed Shaw. 

“But why us? Why can´t I go with John and you´ll go with Finch huh?”, Shaw snapped, turning around to glare at the hacker.

“I don´t know Shaw, you know that only She´s got the whole picture.” A cocky grin slipped onto her face. “Also I doubt Harry would be happy to be stuck with either of us”, she added, amusement evident in her voice. It earned her another growl from Shaw. 

“Hey see it positive, you´re allowed to take Bear with you.” It was worth a try to let Shaw in on that information considering Root knew how much Shaw loved the dog but Shaw´s eyes merely narrowed at her. 

“What are Finch´s and Reese´s covers?”, she snapped after a minute and Root knew that the former operatives resolve was shattering slowly now. 

“Reese is gonna be the manager if an IT company in Pennsylvania. Finch´s his uncle who once built up the company and is currently living with him and keeping an eye on his work”, she replied. Shaw´s brows furrowed. “I don’t know more and She won´t give me any more information than strictly necessary. All I know is that they left yesterday, everything else She will take care of.” Shaw glared at her, then stormed further down the hall to where she had been sleeping for the last month with Samaritan watching over them. Root stayed put, knowing that the smaller woman would simply need time to get used to the idea before she would see that there was really no other option for her than to follow Root into whatever the Machine had planned for them. She took a look around as she waited for her. The floor tiles were all the same, the air still stuffy and smelled like dust. Harold´s computer equipment was already gone, packed or otherwise taken care of. All that was left from the life they had here all these month was the cot Shaw was currently sitting on and the duffle bag with her stuff in it. It was then that the hacker heard a long out sigh and realized that there was movement to her side. 

“Alright when are we supposed to be leaving?”, Shaw questioned as she slowly approached Root, the bag in one hand.

Root sent her a wide smile. “Right now sweetie, the car is parked a few blocks from here.” 

Shaw sighed one last time before following Root through the subway and out into the stressed New Yorker day life. The sun was shining today, way too bright for either of their eyes, the people hurrying along as if their life depended on it. They didn’t really stand out from all those people as they moved along the sidewalk. They passed a few food shops and Root noticed Shaw´s glances towards them, taking a mental note to stop by and get her something to eat before her nerves would shatter. It took them a few minutes to reach the parking garage where Root had parked the simple black car the Machine had led her to a few weeks ago. 

“So where are we heading to?”, Shaw asked as they got into their seats and Root started the engine with a wicked smile.

“Iowa”, she relied, earning a frustrated groan from the other woman.

\-----

“We´re almost there”, Root announced as the scattering in her right ear increased slightly.

“Awesome”, Shaw muttered sarcastically. She could see the woman stiffening as they passed the first suburban houses. White fronts and big front gardens with white picket fences. Root wasn’t exactly happy to be there herself, the faked perfection each of those houses, those families conveyed unsettled her immensely and made her horribly aware of the fact that her life had never been normal and never would be.

“Relax Shaw, it will be fine. Nothing can be worse than working behind a makeup counter.” Shaw sent her another pissed glare, then sighed as she looked down at the trash she had left there about an hour ago when she had finished her meal. A confusing feeling had settled into her gut as she had noticed that Root hadn’t even chosen her usual salad but she had pushed it away, drowning it in her hot anger.

“What about our stuff?”, she questioned after a beat, having enough of the pent up silence. 

“No need to worry Sameen, She took care of everything. The house comes with full furniture and everything, a moving company brought it all a few weeks ago. There is food for two days in the fridge and she arranged some spare clothes and toilet articles for the both of us. We´ll have to go shopping in a few days but until then we should be settled. 

“Alright”, Shaw sighed, turning around to take a look at Bear who was seated in the back. “Was it really necessary to put him into a dog crate?”, she asked as she reached through the bars to scratch behind his ears. Root chose not to answer this question.

They reached the street which´s name Root recognized to be the one they´d live in from now on and she slowed the car down some more as not to attract any more attention than really necessary. The people still turned their heads after them as they drove along the street. There were kids playing on the spots of green surrounding the houses, running around on the sidewalks and worrying Root she might catch one of them as they crossed the street carelessly without looking. Shaw released a low growl in the back of her throat, causing Bear to lift his head curiously.

“There it is”, Root informed her as a light white house with blue rooftop came into sight. There was a large front garden too. Two small threes lined the stoned way on one side of the house, a large garage and a few flower beds on the other. Root looked around to make sure there weren´t any children she might kill in the process of parking before she drove the care up the driveway and stopped in front of their garage door. “Here we are”, Root announced brightly, giving a bright smile to the other woman before emerging from the car, taking a deep breath of fresh air. The smell of fresh trimmed grass and summer flowers filled her nostrils, stirring the distant childhood memory of hot summers in the middle of Texas. 

“Come on sweetie”, she called happily as Shaw made no attempt to move. The former operative growled at her but finally opened the car door to get out of her seat. Pleased with Shaw´s cooperation Root send her another charming smile before turning wordlessly towards the house and making her way to the front door. Shaw released another small sigh as she watched her go and disappear into the pretty house. She shook her head before the backdoor to let Bear out of his prison. 

“There you go buddy”, she said as he barked at her happily. His paws hit the green grass immediately started sniffing. Then he looked up at Shaw. “I know it´s strange here buddy but it seems like we don’t really have a choice”, she muttered and he lowered his head again before storming after Root. Shaw grunted, then threw the backdoor shut and walked around the car to get her stuff out of the trunk. Root could gather her stuff herself for all she cared. Beside her own duffle bag there was Root´s and a backpack which Shaw supposed held the hackers computer. Otherwise there was Bear´s bed and his leash which she had insisted on bringing even though Root had argued that The Machine had made sure that everything he might need would be there. Suddenly the hair in her neck stood up, her body noticing the approaching person before Shaw´s brain really registered it and she spun around, ready to pin whoever against the car and choke them to death before they even had the chance to do something similar to her. Instead of an imminent threat she was met with a sly smile.

“Na na Sameen, we wouldn’t want to get the neighbors attention just so soon, would we?”, Root whispered sweetly, slightly squeezing the wrist she had caught in her hand before Shaw has gotten the chance to wrap it around her throat. Shaw growled, pulling her wrist out of Root´s grip just to be backed against the car, trapped between the cold surface and Root´s burning body.

“Root”, she warned, voice low and dangerous. 

“Yes sweetie?”, the hacker replied, her breath ghosting hotly over the skin on Shaw´s neck. Before Shaw could snap at her, however, Root´s lips were pressed against hers. Shaw´s muscles flexed but she made no attempt to shove Root away which the hacker took as a sign of permission to deepen the kiss. Her lips moved languidly against Shaw´s causing her to move along without her noticing. Root´s tongue traced her bottom lip and Shaw subconsciously opened her mouth a little to let her in but instead of entering the willing mouth the hacker pulled back. 

“Come on in sweetie we´ve got some work to do”, she whispered smugly to her as she reached around Shaw to take her own bag. Shaw had to admit that she was a little stunned as Root brushed past her, following the stone pass up to their new home again. Bear panted happily running after her to see if she might have got some treats for him and Shaw could hear Root humming loudly as she went and growled. Throwing the trunks door shut she took the rest of her stuff and followed them. Behind the front door she found a wide corridor that lead into their living room where a wide staircase led up into the second floor. Root had left her stuff at one of the steps and Shaw settled for placing hers beside it. Root hadn´t been lying when she had said that The Machine had taken care of everything, including furniture and decoration. It was simple enough for Shaw to be okay with it, at least until she discovered that the pictures on the walls unmistakably showed her and Root. She growled. It weren’t a lot. Sure enough The Machine hadn’t found a lot of pictures where Shaw wasn’t shooting someone or where root wasn’t in the middle of an abduction. She left Bear´s dog bed beside the couch, a black leather one which Shaw thought she wouldn’t mind spending some quality TV time on. 

“Root?”, she called then because honestly she had no idea how many rooms that house might had. 

“In the kitchen sweetie”, she heard her calling, voice sweet and far too innocent for a person like root. She followed the sound of clattering iron back into the corridor and entered the room to her right, the kitchen. It was a big light flooded room with white counters and a big silver fridge Shaw could get used to having. Root was standing in front of a shelf that apparently held their cutlery. 

“She´s taken care if everything, you see Sameen?, she said smiling as Shaw entered the room. Shaw grunted but gave a slight nod anyway because as far as things went she couldn’t really complain about The Machines work. Except for the fact that She had set her up as a suburban housewife. “Care to encounter the bedroom sweetie?”, Root asked slyly, giving her best flirtatious smirk to Shaw. She scowled. 

“I´m NOT sleeping in the same bed as you”, she said, frowning as Root´s smirk only widened and the hacker moved past her to climb the stairs. Shaw followed her dismissively, grabbing her duffle bag as she went. Another big corridor awaited them as they went upstairs. The walls were all neutrally white, much to Shaw´s approval. There were four doors along said corridor. Shaw had already thought that the house did look a little big and she had no doubt that there were even more rooms hidden downstairs. 

“We´ve got a major bedroom, a guest room and two spare rooms each with their own bathroom up here. There´s another bathroom downstairs. There´s no furniture in the spare rooms but she took care of the guest room and ours”, Root informed her as she walked over to the first door on their left. She opened it and let Shaw, who scoffed at her step in first. There were no pictures on these walls, no decoration either. Simply a major bed with white sheets and two equally white night stands. Light flooded the big room even though the windows were covered with white curtains so the neighbors couldn’t see them and Shaw was sure that the big closet held enough space for both her and root´s clothes and they still each had a drawer to stuff their things in. Behind the door to Shaw´s right she assumed the bathroom Root had talked about earlier. “She made sure it was simple so we could add our own touch at the time.” Root didn’t have to say any more, it was clear what that meant. They´d have to stay longer than both of them anticipated. Shaw grunted. 

“I´m still not sleeping here with you. Where´s that stupid guest room?”, she asked as she faced Root again, who had thrown her bag onto the bed. 

“Come on Shaw, I won´t bite you. At least not in the first night”, Root hummed, winking at her. 

“Forget it, I´m gonna find it myself”, the shorter woman growled, turning to leave Root alone in the room. 

“Oh Sameen the neighbors won´t be happy to hear you´re leaving your wife alone in this big bed just the first night in our new house.” She could practically hear the pout out of Root´s voice. 

“Well they won´t ever find out Root”, she scowled. 

“You never know how noisy these people can be Sam”, Root argued lightly and Shaw turned around in time to see the pout on the hackers face deepening. 

She growled at her, turning around and leaving the room before the woman could hold her off with another faked argument. It didn’t take her long to find the guest room where another major bed stood, also another closet and a drawer which would be more than enough for her. More important however was the shower. She threw her stuff on the bed like Root had done with hers and opened it to take her shower supplies out. In the bathroom she found towels and after that didn’t hesitate to turn on the hot water and jump under the spray to wash off the day and it´s rather unpleasant results. It wasn’t the fact that she had to become yet another person that made her so angry but rather the person she had to become. A person close to the one her mother had wanted her to become. A fake person with a faked life. She was good at a lot of things, including killing people or kneecapping them, torturing and fixing them and following orders. She was good at taking her drinks and she was good at fucking people’s minds out. What she was not good at was chatting about useless stuff with neighbors, she was not good at being nice to random people, hell she wasn´t even good at being nice to people she considered her friends and she was definitely not good at playing normal, friendly even. And she had never wanted to be. She sighed as the hot water kept on pouring down on her eve as she finished washing herself. She had zero desire to get out of the doggy shower cabin and back to reality but she had to make sure Root didn’t kill Bear in the process of feeding or kill herself in the process of preparing dinner. She emerged from the shower and toweled herself off before slipping into new pair of underwear, black pants and a tank top with the same color. 

When she finally came down the stairs there was no sign of either Root or Bear so Shaw decided to look into the kitchen, which turned up empty as well. Empty except of a case folder on the kitchen counter. Curiously she walked over to it, grabbing the papers from the stoned surface. As she opened the folder she recognized what the papers were immediately. A pass, an ID, safety insurance and more all under one name, Sam Smith. She grunted. 

“Root!”, she called, not wanting to walk through the whole house to find the hacker and a second later the woman walked into the kitchen behind her. 

“Right here sweetie”, she replied sweetly, smile evident in her voice. 

“Sam Smith? Really?”, Shaw asked, shaking her head slightly. 

“Yeah. This folder holds all the information you should need. I´ve got everything else in another one in the shelf beside the TV. Birth Certification and all but unless you get into real big trouble you should be fine with this and we wouldn´t want to get you into any trouble anyway, would we now?”, Root questioned, grinning as she stepped closer to Shaw. 

“What´s your name?”, Shaw asked, ignoring the hacker. 

“Riley. She thought it would be a little confusing to name the both of us Sam.” Shaw nodded then turned to the fridge. 

“Time for dinner”, she said before looking at Root again. “Where´s Bear?”, she asked. 

“He´s outside. I just showed him the garden, he´s kind of a big fan”, Root replied with a grin and Shaw frowned. 

“There´s a box on the counter over there with all he might need”, she added and Shaw walked in said direction to inspect the stuff Root´s robot had bought for the dog. There were toys in the box, also two bowls for food and water and new leash. “Dog food´s in the shelf above you”, she head Root call before the hacker left the room just as Shaw was about to ask about it. She grunted before looking into the shelf. She then filled one bowl with food and the other with water before placing both on the ground beside the fridge in front of the window front. 

“Bear”, she called and a second later she could hear the clicking of his paws as they hit the wooden floor. “Hey there buddy”, she greeted him as he came storming into the room, running right over to her and his new bowl. Shaw smiled at him, then made her way to the fridge to get herself some food. As she looked through the different kinds of food The Machine had bought for them she briefly wondered if Root wasn´t hungry and remembered the alarming quote of ribs she had seen a few days ago as Root had stretched and her shirt had ridden up.

\-----

“Don’t read into this”, Shaw growled later that day as she slipped into the room Root had introduced as their shared bedroom. The hacker was still wide awake, sitting on their bed with her laptop. 

“I wouldn’t dare to Sameen”, she replied with a wicked smile, triumph barely contained. It was then that Shaw noticed that the hacker had stayed on one half of the bed as if she had known Shaw would change her mind and just waited for her. The former operative growled quietly but approached the bed anyways and slipped under the covers, facing away from Root. 

“Aww ain´t you gonna cuddle a little with your wife?”, the woman asked, scooting closer to Shaw who shuddered as the hacker referred to herself as her wife again. 

"Root, I´m warning you. I´m only here because the people next door got telescope in the room just opposite the guest rooms window and as much as I hate suburban people I wouldn’t put it past them to use every source of information they can get. Got knows they´re better spies than any trained killer and I really have no desire to explain our situation to the whole neighborhood just the second day”, Shaw growled, turning her head to face Root with a stern look on her face. 

“Whatever you say Sameen. Sweet dreams.” Root blew her a kiss before she turned onto her side and snuggled into the pillows. Shaw let out a heavy sigh. She had still no idea for how long exactly her and Root would be staying in this suburban hell but if the rest of the time was at all like this then it would be more of a hell than Shaw had ever thought it could be. And someone would most defiantly end up dead. 

When Shaw came downstairs the next morning she found a small golden ring on the kitchen counter and growled.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I know it's been a while :) here's the next chapter guys tell me what you think about it
> 
> Enjoy !:)

Shaw was gone when Root awoke the next morning. 

Sunlight was just starting to float the room but the space beside her was already cold. Root smiled to herself. She was still delighted to know that she got the grumpy woman to share a bed with her. She took no offence by the fact that Shaw had left the scene before Root had even opened her eyes, she actually found it rather amusing.

She pushed the sheets out of the way and lifted herself out of the bed. A shower was in order. She had already placed the few items she had brought with her in the closet and drawers and was content to finish with her morning routine before the former operative returned from wherever she had gone, probably jogging she figured. Another smile spread across her face as she went into the bathroom and discovered the thin robes that hung on the back of the door. She thought that Shaw would probably appreciate them sooner or later, just as the fluffy towels that had come along with all the furniture and the rest. She would however need to go grocery shopping soon as her shampoo was already running short. 

She liked the pressure with which the water came pouring down at her. Having the privilege to shower in highly expensive hotel showers as well as very cheep motel showers she was happy to finally have a great shower which she could keep using a little while longer. Being clean was a major need to her. She didn't sleep much, especially when she was on missions for Her, mostly because she didn't have the time and also because she felt an unbearable vulnerability in her sleep. She didn't eat much either, again mostly because of limited time and often because she would be too caught up in her work to even notice that it was time to eat something. She could resign both of those needs but cleanness was something important. She let out a little sigh as she massaged the shampoo into the skin of her scull before washing it out again. She took more time with her body, relishing in the fact that she could take her time, that she had nowhere to be and as she emerged from the shower almost twenty minutes later she felt reborn. She put fresh underwear on before slipping into one of thin robes, smiling to herself as she did so. Shaw still hadn't returned so she went downstairs, thinking to herself that she might be able to prepare breakfast. It was quiet there but as she walked into the living room she found Bear laying in his bed, his ears twitching as she tapped over floor with bare feet. 

"Good morning Bear", she said with a smile and he panted happily, his tail brushing over the material of his bed as he wiggled it slightly. 

Root noticed that Shaw must have fed him before she had left as she looked into his bowl and found left over crumbs in it. There wasn't much in the fridge which reminded her that she needed to make a grocery list when Shaw returned. She figured however that there would be enough to make some pancakes. She was just working on pouring the pancake dough into the pan as a shattering noise in her right ear interrupted her. It surprised her to hear from the machine just so soon, she had expected her to become quiet after they had settled down. 

"Locating operative. Operative Sameen Shaw found. T- 10 minutes. Estimated. Arrival. " 

She had yet to work out why The Machine changed Her way of communicating each time she talked to her. Sometimes She used full sentences, spelled things or even coded their messages. What straddled her the most however was the fact that She talked to her about such an...unprofessional thing. It might be an apology of Her for setting them of in such a place, for leaving them all alone.

 

It was about ten minutes later that the front door opened and Shaw came into the house, sweat running down her face, dark spots on her running clothes where the liquid had soaked through.

"Morning sweetie", Root called, not receiving any sort of answer from the former operative. She smiled to herself, finishing of their food before she set up the dishes and waited for Shaw to return from the shower she was no doubt taking. When the shorter woman finally came through the the kitchen door, dressed in dark jeans and a black top, she eyed Root suspicious. Then her eyes fell on the plates in front of Root and she poked even more unconvinced. 

"Don't worry sweetie, I didn't poison it", Root teased, placing a mug of steaming coffee beside Shaw's plate. 

The woman grunted but moved to sit down in front of the hacker. Root waited until Shaw had taken her first bites of food, apparently considering them as good, before she settled down herself, taking a long sip of coffee from her mug. It was then that she noticed the small piece of metal on Shaw's ring finger, smiling to herself. 

"Nice to see you finally put your ring on but maybe you should consider starting to wear some more colorful clothes, I'd hate to explain to our neighbors that my wife is just a grumpy ex assassin that prefers black", Root teased, smiling wickedly into her mug. 

"Call me your wife again and you'll regret it", Shaw warned, looking down at the golden ring on her finger dismissively. 

"Oh yeah? Are you going to punish me Sameen?", the hacker hummed, leaning forward so her face was only inches away from Shaw's. 

"Fuck you, Root", Shaw growled, taking another bite of her pancakes angrily. 

"But why Sameen, if you could do the job so much better?" Root thought she might have finally triggered a reaction from Shaw as the doorbell suddenly rung, preventing Shaw from doing whatever she has had in mind. For a second none of them moved, then Root took a step onto the corridors direction. She was stopped by Shaw before she could get much further though. 

"I'm gonna go, you're barely even dressed", she scolded, walking over to the front door. Root stayed behind with a wide grin on her face but when she heard two voices her curiosity won and she emerged from the room to take a look at their visitors. 

"Are you gonna introduce me to our lovely visitors sweetie?", she called as she walked up behind Shaw and intertwined their finger as she took the former operatives hand. Shaw spared her a side glance, making sure Root knew that she dismissed her attitude before she turned her head to look at their neighbors again. 

They both smiled at them, looking overly friendly. The man was about ten inches taller than his wife, his dress shirt stuffed into his brown pants. She looked like the perfect better half, her bloomy skirt almost reaching over her knees, the blue knitted jacket fitting her just right. 

"Hello, I'm Amanda Wilson, this is my husband Ryan. We live in the house just across the street", the woman said brightly, her voice a little too high for Root's taste. 

"Hello, nice to meet you. I'm Riley and you already got to know my wife Sam", Root replied, sending her most charming smile to the two. 

"It's so nice to have some new people here. The neighbors are already so curious about you", Amanda said, smiling at the, happily. 

"Is that so? That's great, I actually thought we should have a little house-warming party", Root replied, grinning down at Shaw who apparently had. A. Rey hard time controlling her facial expression. 

"Really? That sounds great. Do you need a little help with the invitations?", Ryan asked, sending a warm smile to them. 

"That would be great, we don't know anyone around yet", Root agreed, slightly squeezing Shaw's hand in hers. 

"Oh don't worry about that. I've got everyone's phone number, I'll call everyone. You'll gain the phone numbers over the time", Amanda smiled, giving Root a slight wink which caused Shaw to press her hand in return. 

"Great, thank you so much. So, around five today? Or is that too soon?", Root asked, nipping at her bottom lip faked nervously.

"No, no that great. Okay I'll inform everybody. see you at five then." More smiles where exchanged before both Amanda and Ryan turned to walk back to their own home again, greeting neighbours left and right as they went. 

"So that was interesting", Root said, grinning as Shaw closed the front door behind them. 

"Why on earth did you think it would be a good idea to invite the whole noisy neighbourhood into our house the second day we're here huh?", Shaw snapped, staring at Root darkly. 

"Well I thought it be a good opportunity to get to know our new neighbors a bit Sameen. I will have to go grocery shopping, however, I can't cook for so many people with the poorly resources our fridge can come up with right now", Root murmured, smiling to herself. 

"You cooking? Oh my god I can practically see the disaster coming", the former operative snarled, shaking her head.  
"Now go up there and get dressed before more of those curious bastards show op on our door and see you half naked!" 

Root grinned at her as she realized the slightly raged tone of her voice. She leaned closer to the shorter woman. 

"Didn't know you cared Shaw", she said, her breath ghosting over Shaw's neck before she went up the stairs to follow her orders. She could hear Shaw grunting as she went and the smile on her face widened. 

The weather was relatively warm for the time of the year, the sun still burning down hotly onto the city, distantly reminding Root of hot summers of her childhood. She settled for a dark blue summer dress, making sure to remember to tease Shaw about her choose of colour. When she came downstairs again the floor was abandonment and she thought that this might become a habit to them. She could, however, hear barking form the garden and figured she'd probably find Shaw with the dog. 

"Here you are", she said, smiling when she found Shaw sitting on the back porch, throwing a tennis ball through the garden, Bear running after it as if his life depended on it. Shaw didn't acknowledge her, not even as Root settled down beside her. 

Bear returned from his run and let the ball fall down I front of Root, panting happily at her. She smiled to herself, remembering how he had been afraid of her once and how it had taken both of them some time to warm up to each other. She picked the ball up and threw it, not at all making it as far as Shaw. When she looked at the former operative she discovered the folder she had given her the day before laying beside Shaw. 

"You've been reading?", she questioned, pointing at it. 

"Yeah, had to make sure I'd know at least so much about our cover before all these people come over later on." She spoke quietly, careful not alert any of their neighbours, knowing that even though they could be thankful for the high hedge that surrounded their back garden, they'd never be too safe. She took the folder and opened it, showing one specific page to Root. "Bodyguard? Seriously?", she grunted as she handed the papers to her. 

"Yeah. We've spend a lot of time on your cover job. It wasn't really easy to find something inconspicuous that wouldn't have you interacting with a lot of people", Root replied, smiling as she looked down at the familiar referees she had put together in Shaw's curriculum. 

"And the best you could come up with was bodyguard?", Shaw questioned, she wouldn't look at Root but the hacker could see the corners of her mouth turn up. 

"Well there were only very few opportunities and since I figured you wouldn't really like to work as a child's entertainer, bodyguard seemed to be most fitting", Root said, chuckling as Shaw turned to look at her with slight horror on her face. 

"That was seriously an option?", she asked, her brows furrowed. 

"Yeah but I figured this would fit you more. We both start working on Wednesday which gives us some time to settle in." Root grinned at her as Shaw bend down to pick up the ball again. It went all the way through the garden as she threw it, causing Bear to sped up over the grass. 

"What do you work as?", Shaw questioned, leaning back a little so the sun could fall onto her face. 

"Psychiatrist", Root replied, grin turning wicked as Shaw faced her with suspiciously raised eyebrows. 

"And how the hell did we meet? If you thought about telling a little tale about me having PSD and coming to see you or some shit then you can dumb that already", she snapped, looking at Root to see what answer the hacker would come up with. 

"Nah I made it pretty easy. Cover background stories are easiest to remember when they're close to the truth. We met at a hotel, you were on a case and I was spending the weekend in DC, you just ran into me", Root replied, grinning as she remembered the events she was referring to. 

"Sure that's close to the truth, you just left out the tasering and torturing", Shaw grunted, half amused. 

"We had a fun time huh?" Root leaned slightly more into Shaw, their shoulders brushing and when the former operative didn't move away she took that as approval of he action and stayed when she was. 

"Are you gonna join me for grocery shopping?", she asked, grin widening as she saw the slightly disgusted expression on Shaw's face. 

"Do I have a choice?", she asked, rolling her eyes and Root couldn't help but chuckle. 

"We'll if you don't join me then I might forget the beer which would be a real drama wouldn't it?", she teased, earning a low growl from Shaw.

"Fine. Just for once try not to draw too much attention to us", she muttered and Root smirked at her because they both knew it'd be impossible to the hacker.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh guys I'm so sorry this comes out this late. I have a great problem with writing right now so I decided to devide this chapter. The next will be smut so be aware guys;)
> 
> PS: I'm very sorry for any mistakes, this has not been looked through proberly   
> Enjoy:)

"Root", Shaw growled warningly as Root intertwined their fingers.

"Yes sweetie?", the hacker replied with a wicked grin, pressing her side against Shaw's who's grip tighten on the shopping cart like she'd rather wrap her fingers around Root's throat instead. 

"Stop being a pain in the ass", she said, resuming her steps through the aisle. Their cart was already full with all different kind of food and stuff they'd need for a living and Root had been actually been pretty cooperative.

"What's left on the list?", Shaw asked, because hell, she couldn't wait to finish this. 

"We've got the stuff for the barbecue, plus a great new grill and we've got shampoo and everything else. We still need some milk and eggs but unless that we should be good to go even though we should probably buy some more clothes some time", Root replied, following Shaw closely as they made their way to the cash registers. 

"Alright, I'll go get the milk and eggs and you'll go to pay already", Shaw decided before leaving Root to go and get the missing stuff. Root smiled to herself as she lined in on the queue. It had been a while since she went grocery shopping. With no place to stay and a machine that gathered clothes for and provided food she didn't see the need to.

"I have never in my entire life bought so much stuff", Shaw grunted as she appeared behind the hacker, dropping the items carefully into the cart. 

"Me neither", Root admitted, grinning at Shaw. 

"Hello", the woman behind the register greeted as they finally made it to the end of the queue. 

"Hello", Root replied, smiling while Shaw quickly moved to put their items back into the shopping cart.

"I'm Wendy. I've never seen you here before", the cashier said, giving Root an especially bright smile. Root wondered in what kind of small town She must have send them that a cashier knew each of its customers.

"Me and my wife just moved here", Root said, pulling out her purse. 

"Oh that's nice. Where do you come from?" The woman did not stop scanning their stuff as she talked to the hacker, looking more friendly than anyone Root had ever met in her time in New York. 

"We moved here from DC", she answered, giving a side look to Shaw who looked more unhappy than normally. 

"Oh I've never been to DC but I sure it's not like our little small town is it?", she asked with what Root could tell was real interest. 

"No it's not at all", Root replied, chuckling as she handed Wendy her credit card. 

"Well I guess I can count on seeing you more often here now huh?", Wendy said, winking at the hacker before handing the card back with a smile. 

"You sure can", Root said, giving Wendy another one of her charming smiles. She then headed after Shaw who was already on her way to the super markets exit. 

"Well that was interesting", she whispered as she reached the other woman, leaning close enough for her breath to ghost over the soft skin of Shaw's neck. She got a grunt in reply from the former operative. 

"The cashiers are sure more friendly here", Root went on, grinning as Shaw's expression darkened.

"Aww you're not jealous are you Sameen?", the hacker hummed, her smile widening impossibly as the only reply she received was low growl. 

"Just wondering what the neighbours would say if they saw you flirting with every chick that so much as looks in your direction", the former operative grunts, her shoulders tensing slightly before she relaxes again as if nothing happened. 

"Whatever helps you sleep at night sweetie", Root hummed, very happy with herself. Shaw's hands tightened into fists at her sides. There was a low burning in the pit of her stomach, something like anger but not quite and she wondered what pissed her off more, the fact that she had given Root another damn reason to tease her or the fact that she couldn't identify this feeling. 

"I knew this wouldn't work", Shaw grunted, shoving Root aside and taking the knife from her. Root just grinned smugly at her.

"Oh don't give me that look Root, just because you're inadequate", the former operative growled, cutting the carrots into small slices, glaring down as if they were people she could behead. 

"You know you're cute when you're annoyed right?", Root whispered sweetly, way too close to sensitive skin of Shaw's neck. 

"Ugh Root! Just go work on something that does not realize any sharp things or fire or anything else you might need my assistance with! God for a former killer for hire you're untalented", Shaw grunted, almost cutting off her own flesh as she chucked the carrots angrily and suddenly felt Root's tongue velvety flicking against her earlobe. 

"Whatever you say sweetie, I'll be outside", she husked and suddenly the warmth of Root's body was gone from where she had been pressed against Shaw's back, leaving a hot, heavy feeling in her lower stomach. 

Preparing the vegetables became easier as soon as Root left the light room. She would never admit it if anyone asked her but the brunette had made a habit out of trying to distract her and she had achieved an annoying amount of success with it. Because as annoying as Root was, Shaw had eyes and the woman was surely good to look at. She subconsciously licked her lips, her mind wandering to the image that had burned itself into her mind that morning. She had woken up in a mess of sheets, with Roots face inches away from her own. 

If they would have closed the space between them they would have been cuddling. 

She had carefully backed away as not to wake Root and have her comment on their position and had then noticed how short the damn cotton shorts were Root was sleeping in and how her grey shirt had ridden up, revealing the creamy skin of the hackers stomach. Shaw had had to suppress the urge to reach out to find out if it felt as soft as it looked. She had slipped out of the room as quickly as possible without waking the other woman and made an attempt to run the feeling of desire off by a little morning run. She was not supposed to be attracted to Root at all but she was almost sure no one could blame her. 

She snapped back to real life as the alarm clock on the counter went off, announcing that the carrots had cooked long enough so she took them off the stove and mashed them before adding potatoes and a few spices. She was done so far. The rest she had managed to do with Root still in the room. Her thoughts went back to the other woman and she realized she hadn't heard anything from her in a while. 

"Hope she didn't put the garden on fire, I'll be damned if I have to clean up behind her", Shaw grunted as she left the kitchen, making her way to the back door. Hot air filled her lungs as she opened the glass door, stepping into the warm afternoon sun. They would need the sunshades later. 

"Root?", she called. 

"Over here sweetie", the hacker called. 

"What are you doing here?", Shaw grunted when she walked down the stairs till her feet hit the green grass. She followed the sound of rustling and chattering, finally finding Root in the little garden shack that stood at the left end of their lawn.

"She told me there were some garden furniture out here so I thought I'd look after them. Can't have all the people standing around can we?" She gave a coy grin to Shaw who scowled at her. 

"She called in to tell you that?", she grunted, earning a shrug from Root. 

"I think she...well tries to make up for all this...maybe", Root replied as she heaved another chair up in her arms to bring it to where she had put the others up as well. 

"I could think of better ways to make up for this shit", Shaw growled but picked one up as well, following Root. 

"I'm almost finished here. Umm I even put up the grill, I'm not sure what to do next though...uh the umm instruction only said how to build it but not what to do then", Root rambled, her eyes not meeting Shaw's who faced her with a deep frown on her face. 

"What to do then?", the former operative questioned suspiciously. 

"Yeah you know...uh what to do to get the fire started and the whole grilling stuff and all", the hacker murmured, facing the green.

"The who,e grilling stuff huh? Don't tell me you never used a grill", Shaw grunted as she walked over to the device. 

"Uh no I didn't." Shaw raised an eyebrow at her. 

She remembered her father, how they used to play in their small yard all day while her mother was preparing loads of food. Her father had put up the grill then when the dawn had settled and her mother had bought the food out so they could cook it together. She had felt happy back then, well as happy as she ever got. Content probably. She liked those memories however, they were close to the memory of a good stake or a good kill. They didn't mean anything to her though, not like memories like that did to other people. She knew Root's past, knew that she didn't have a happy childhood, that her mother wasn't like mothers were supposed to be. Not to mention that there was zero information on Root's father.   
Considering Root was a normal human, at least concerning feelings, it probably struck her that she couldn't provide such memories. 

"Well first of all we need those coals we brought today. Also a lighter and we best get a small table to place the stuff on before I put it on the grill", she told her and Root's eyes lit up before she hurriedly turned around to get what she had requested. 

It didn't take the hacker long to bring the stuff over to Shaw, watching with great interest as the smaller woman prepared the grill. 

"When will the first guests arrive?", Shaw asked, raising an eyebrow at Root who took a look at her clock.

"In about half an hour, enough time to bring the food out and fire the grill." 

"Alright, then let's go. You can take the stuff from the counter and I'll get the stuff from the fridge", Shaw told her as she made her way back into the house, closely followed by Root.

"Don't fall over Bear I think he settled in the door way", she said as she walked into the kitchen, stepping over the dog. She still heard a little squeak of surprise from Root when the hacker walked around the corner and almost stumbled. 

"I warned you", she grunted amused, picking up a tray of vegetables from the fridge to bring it out. 

"You kinda did", Root admitted, grinning as she went for the bread.

 

Right on time, about half an hour later, the first guests arrived on their door step. Shaw grunted as she made her way to the front door. She could already hear those nosy bastards from this side of the door, chatting and tattling. She grunted displeased, cursing Root in her mind, then opened the door. 

"Hello", she greeted, fake smile right in place as she let the people step inside. 

"Oh hello you must be Sam, it's so nice to meet you." 

"Hello Sam, welcome in our little street." 

"Where's your lovely wife Sam?" 

Ugh, she had to do her best not to growl at their neighbors so she settled for guiding them into the garden where Root was putting last touches to some things. 

"Uhh Ro...äh Riley this is everyone, everyone this is my wife Riley", Shaw introduced, feeling proud for not throwing up at the wife term. She made her way over to the grill, leaving the hacker to provide a drink for everyone. 

"Awww the dog is so cute", she heard the children yelling. She looked over to were Bear was laying on the ground, looking questioningly at the small humans. She huffed out a breath and send him a comforting look. 'I'm sorry buddy' she mouthed even though Bear didn't seem to mind the extra attention much. 

"Why don't you go play a bit with Bear here while we finish the barbecue?", Root asked, causing Shaw to look up from the grill again. She handed a ball to one of the kids, nodding at them reassuringly before they all grinned and took of, Bear following them like a brave solider. She then walked over to where Shaw was busying herself. The former operative grunted, giving Root a disapproving glance. 

"Did you have to get poor Bear involved in the mess you made?", she whispered when Root got close enough. The hacker grinned at her before sheepishly leaning closer so their sides were in full contact. 

"Better than if they would have come to you to ask you when the food's gonna be ready every two minutes", she whispered huskily, sending a slight shiver down the smaller woman's back. She considered her words for a second, remembering Bear's content tail wiggling as he had trailed off with those kids before she nodded. 

"Yeah true", she replied, turning away from Root to attend to the meat again. 

"Are you getting nervous Sameen?", the woman hummed, her hands trailing over Shaw's back. 

"Root", she growled warningly. 

"Yes sweetie?", the hacker hummed and Shaw suppressed the urge to slap her hand away and give the woman a piece of her mind. 

"Don't we have guests you should attend to?", she questioned. 

"Maybe but I don't want them to think I'd forget to attend to my wife", Root whispered in a teasing voice, her breath tracing the slightly sweaty skin of Shaw's neck before her lips pressed against her flesh und Shaw did her best to suppress a shudder. 

"See you later sweetie", she said, now audible for the other people. She returned to a table where a few woman sat together, tattling and drinking the lemonade she had made earlier. She grunted and wondered how much longer they would need to stay here and if they had to stay much longer, how long it would take for those nosy people to figure out that they weren't, who they said they were.

 

"So how did you and Sam meet?", Mrs. Addinsen asked curiously, sipping at her glass of water. 

"Oh we just ran into each other one day. We stayed at the same hotel and one day as I walked through the corridor I bumped into her. At first I was furious but when I looked at her and saw how pretty she was I couldn't help thinking that it would be a shame to just let her take off. I was surprised when she took my invitation for dinner but she's absolutely into stake I think that captured her attention." Mrs. Addinsen smiled widely at her while most of the others faked a polite smile. 

"Sam? Is that short for Samantha?", Mrs. Miller asked, her right eyebrow raised in suspicion. She was a little elderly, maybe in her fifties well a pain in the ass never less. 

"No it's not", Root replied with a smile, not minding the displeased look on the other woman's face. 

"Are you sure? Oh well she's a lot to handle isn't she?", she asked. 

Slowly Roots nerves were running thin. Ever since this woman arrived she was surrounded by a great group of other female neighbors and whatever Root tried to get into pleasant conversation with her the woman would attempt to insult Sameen with rude questions and nasty remarks. 

"She actually isn't. She might seem to be a little tense but she just takes some time to get used to other people. She's a very caring person, I have never in my entire life met anyone who would care about me as much as Sam does. She is a little rough on the outside but if you ask me she's worth every attempt to get to know her. She is loving, caring and protective. Just look at the way Bear adores her, if there is someone to be a good judge of character than its a dog", Root finished her speech with a honest smile, her eyes wandering through the garden until they found Shaw who was currently talking to the husband of one of her tables woman about some football game they had seen lately. Mrs. Miller seemed to have swallowed her tongue.

Please let her choke on it, Root thought before she smiled back at the other women around the table.   
They started to let her in on a few things going on around the street and a few inside informations about near by shops and other things concerning the living in this part of the town. 

"Your house sure is lovely Riley", Ella Jenkins stated as she turned around to look at the side of tall white walls, decorated with ranks of white and red flowers. 

"Thank you Ella. It took us quite some time to find this little piece of suburban art. I fell in love with it at first sight", she said, smiling as proudly as she imagined a woman like the one she was supposed to pretend to be would when talking about her house and home. 

"It's a little big though, isn't it?", Ella asked with bright eyes. She was a curious person but she was the first to ask so many question who Root didn't mind. 

"Not really. It's the biggest either of us had so far but it's comfortable", Root replied, taking a sip of her lemonade. 

"There sure is a lot of space there isn't it?", Mrs. Addinsen asked as she eyed the house.

"Well that's true", Root admitted, her eyes trailing through the garden until she could find Shaw again. 

"There's a lot of room for kids in there huh?"

Root swallowed quickly, afraid she'd spill her drink all over herself otherwise. "Uh well technically yes." 

"Technically? Don't you guys want to have children?", Mrs. Johns asked, shock written all over her features. 

"Oh...we do...um it's just that we wanted to take us some time to settle in", the hacker replied hastily, fiddling with the bottomline of her dress. 

"Oh of course. Sam is probably gonna be a great mother huh? The way you talk about her sure makes her sound so", Mrs. Johns muttered, carefully eyeing Root. 

"Oh yeah...uh she just isn't quite ready yet", Root explained, contently smiling at the other women. 

"Oh that was the same with my Henry", Ella said, smiling reassuringly at Root.

"Enjoy it while it lasts, young love is so great." Root chuckled. 

"Oh I do enjoy myself", she mused, laughing quietly to herself at the eager looks on the other women's faces.

"Forgive me my fondness but...is it really that good?" Root grinned cheekily, all too eager to spread a bit of gossip herself when suddenly there was a tap on her shoulder. 

"Riley...uh sweetheart...would you come and help in the kitchen for a second?", Shaw asked, tightly smiling at the women around the table.

"Sure sweetie. I'll be back." She had a smug smile on her face when she followed Shaw inside.m

"What were you up to?", Shaw growled, the second the glass doors closed behind them. 

"I was just having a little chat with our new neighbors sweetie", Root replied, amusement evident in her voice. She followed Shaw into the kitchen where the former operative came to an abrupt stop, turning around to face Root with fierce eyes. 

"You were just about to make up some fake story about our sex life", she growled. 

"Oh well you know if you participated a little more I wouldn't need to make stories up", Root whispered teasingly, leaning close to the smaller woman so she could breathe in her scent. Shaw growled again, gripping Root's wrist harshly before the hackers hand could make contact with any part of her body.

"Relax Shaw they're just curious", she said a moment later, retreating slightly so Shaw could calm a bit down. 

"Yeah they're curious little bastards, asking all those nosy little questions", she grunted, anger and announced laced together, barely contained by the Persian woman. 

"I know this sucks. Trust me if it was up to me I'd have Mrs. Miller tasered and restrained in a heartbeat and locked her up in the basement for a few week." She grinned at the mental image of Mrs. Millers face. 

"God how much longer do we have to stay in I this hell hole?", Shaw ground out and Root sighed. 

"This is barely our second day Sameen and so far nobody can say how long our stay here is going to be", she replied, carefully sliming at Shaw who looked as if she'd like to take down a whole army right that second.

It was then that Root heard steps from the corridor and didn't think twice before leaning forward again, right into Shaw's personal space. She kissed her deeply, softly nibbling at her flesh as Shaw's lips willingly parted. 

"Oh man!" 

She pulled back as quickly as she had leaned in, turning to face Mr. Edison who looked like he had just seen a ghost. 

"I'm so sorry", he offered and Root send him a warm smile.

"No we're sorry. We actually just wanted to get some wine and beer after dinner but I just can't resist her for too long", Root admitted, faking shyness and Mr. Edison actually smiled at her. Sometimes Shaw wondered how Root always managed to charm the people the way she wanted to. 

"Oh it's defiantly no crime to love your wife like that", the older man said. 

"May I help you with the glasses?" Root grinned, nodding at him while Shaw leaned against the kitchen counter in her back, stunned to silence for a moment before she hurried after the other two.

 

"It was so nice to meet you Sam", Mr. Edison mumbled when he made his way through the front door, followed by the rest of the troop, most of them not exactly sober anymore. Shaw forced a smile onto her face, something like relief floating through her as those annoying people left her house. 

"Are you certain we're not supposed to stay and help you with the clean up", Mrs. Meyer questioned, facing Shaw with slightly worried eyes and Shaw could hear Root humming behind her. 

"Nah it's alright Jules, we've got everything under control. Take care on your way home", the hacker called as she leaned her front against the side of Shaw's shoulders. 

"Okay, thanks Riley." Root hummed again and settled her chin on Shaw's shoulder. Her warm breath met the slightly sweaty skim of Shaw's neck, soft sparks vibrated through her. Her belly clenched pleasantly and Shaw fought against it because she knew it meant trouble. 

"We should clean up out there before it gets colder", she grunted,when she closed the door behind the last person. 

"Yup lets go", Root replied, retreating from Shaw slowly. 

"I'm gonna go and get the dishes inside", Shaw murmured as she jerked back from her, then turned to go outside with a feeling of unsettlement in her stomach. 

"I'll go and put the furniture back into the shed", Root agreed and went after the former operative. The slightly cooled air outside helped to clean Shaw's kind from the fog that had spread out there but it didn't help the buzz in her middle to calm down. It didn't take her long to collect the used dishes and throw the plastic stuff that had been used away and she didn't dare think of helping Root as she stumbled on her way to stash the furniture. 

"I'm gonna put this shit into the dishwasher, I want pancakes tomorrow and I won't accept 'we didn't have enough spoons' or some shit as an excuse", Shaw called as she collected the last plates from one of the tables and she heard some muffled sound from Roots general direction, supposing Root had heard her. She grumbled quietly to herself while she made her way back inside, coming to a short stop when she spotted Bear in his bed. She petted him softly and he pressed his head tiredly against her hand. 

"It was a long day for you too right buddy?", she questioned, scratching behind his ear. 

"You're a good boy. I'm gonna make Root buy you lots of goodies for putting you into this bad situation and I'm gonna make her buy me a really great stake", she told him before she left him to go to sleep and made her way into the kitchen. She heard him huff before his head hit the soft pillow and she smiled to herself as she entered the dark kitchen. 

She pulled the white curtains close before she started the clean up, placing all she could fit into the washer so she wouldn't need another go in the morning. Her head was buzzing with the force of keeping herself from killing those damn people. The whiskey in the shelf above her head would be a great solution. She had fancied it all evening but she had thoughtfully held herself back. But now it couldn't hurt so she picked the bottle up from the top shelf and grabbed one of those highly expensive looking glasses before she poured herself a healthy amount of alcohol. She downed the first one in one gulp and then refilled the glass. She had been right, it helped with her raw nerves, helped calming her into a state of relaxation but it certainly didn't help the hot feeling in her lower stomach. She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath to fill her lungs with new oxygen. 

Her body felt hot beyond the warmth that had heated it up outside. She glowed with pent up frustration. This day had been way too long, too exhausting in a way that had nothing to do with a long good work out. More so with restraining her thoughts from wandering around, circling around Root. Images floored her head, images of Root in this dress that had slipped down just a bit at times, exposing just so much skin that it left Shaw hungry. All this creamy skin that looked so delectable that Shaw would have liked to lick it and all this body contact that left her longing for more intimate contact. 

"Enjoying yourself sweetie?" Shaw swallowed thickly as Roots husky voice filled her ears and caused an involuntary shiver to run over her back. She grunted in reply. 

"Room for one more?", the hacker asked as she stepped closer, the warmth of her body seeping through her clothes and into Shaw's.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been a while and I'm sorry!;( 
> 
> There's just so much going on rn ugh I hate it but the next chapter should come soon!
> 
> This ones actually just smut. okay it's really only smutt :D so if you feel uncomfortable reading it you can totally skip this one ;)

"Root", Shaw warned in a low voice and Root was delighted to hear the raw edge of it. 

She took another step forward, the space between them fading until their chests almost meet.   
She licked her lips, smirking widely when Shaw's eyes narrowed to follow the movement. Her pupils were blown, containing a darkness Root was more than willing to drown in. Her chest fell and rose frantically and Root wanted nothing more than to worship those perky breasts with her hot mouth and feel Shaw's rapid pulse underneath her tanned skin. 

"Yes sweetie?" 

Shaw could feel her blood roaring through her veins, the alcohol burning its way through her system, heightening her sense immensely. She knew Root was too close, knew she should long have put a stop to this but she could feel Roots hot breath on her sticky skin and the sensations rushed through her body, causing her centre to twitch.   
Roots tongue darted out to wet her lips again and damn she's hot and Shaw couldn't help but wonder how those full, soft lips would taste, how warm and wet her mouth would be when she'd finally shove her tongue past them. Her body begged for Roots touch and Shaw'd be angry about its betrayal if Root wouldn't been so close, if she didn't smell so good and if she wasn't already lost in the hacker.   
Before she even realized it she leaned forward, pressing her mouth to Root's in a long searing kiss, darting her tongue over her bottom lip, tracing it until her lips parted and her tongue slid against Roots smoothly, inviting her into the hot hollow of her mouth. She couldn't help the groan that left her throat when Root pushed her body right into hers, pressing her front to Shaw's until they were flush together, hips grinding together. Her hands grasped at Roots cotton covered back, sliding them up and down, all over Roots hips and shoulders, scratching where her dress revealed naked skin. They were both breathing hard when they finally parted for air. Shaw shivered against her, too eager to wait for Root to catch her breath, mouth finding purchase on the hackers neck. She's been holding back for too long, containing herself for too long, her body is roaring with hunger for Root.

She bit down hard, almost breaking skin, bruising and Root whimpered needy. 

"Sa-Sameen", she whined, her hips bucking against Shaw's as the pain rushed through her, winding her insides tighter as it was replaced by white hot pleasure. 

Her knees buckled, weakened by the pulsing between being her legs. Shaw shoved her backwards, sending her flying into the opposite wall. Her back collided with the hard surface, the air leaving her lungs at the impact. Shaw's hands were on her again immediately and she couldn't help but releasing a low whine when Shaw's small hands dove under her dress and stroked upwards, her burning skin colliding with Roots tender flesh. Shaw's fingers danced over her thigh, light and soft, causing her centre to clench around nothing. Shaw had never been so soft with her before and it straddled her, turned her on to no end and she shivered against Shaw, pressing herself closer to the smaller woman as her skin prickled with overly excited arousal. She grasped at Shaw's front, the former operatives hand slipping further so it rested against her crotch. The hackers panties were wet, drenched by Root's heightening arousal. Shaw devoured her hungrily, sucking her tongue into her mouth, nipping at her bottom lip. 

"Sam", she groaned helplessly, burying one of her hands in Shaw's hair while she kneaded Shaw's breast with the other. She was delighted to hear Shaw groan, even tho the former operative did everything to stifle the sound at least a little. 

"Come on Shaw don't be shy. Let me hear you", Root whispered huskily and a needy whine left the shorter woman's lips. 

"That's good Sameen", Root groaned, her hip jutting forward. Shaw's fingers slipped further under the hackers dress, nails scratched eagerly at her hip bones. 

"Touch me", Root demanded and Shaw moaned, following Roots orders at an instant. Her fingers pushed the soaked fabric of Root's panties aside, deftly sliding the tip of her forefinger through her wetness and Root whimpered. 

"God Shaw, inside." Shaw grunted, her finger stroking upwards to rub softly against Root's clit. 

She swallowed the hackers cry with her mouth, slipping her tongue into her mouth to explore the expanse of wet heat there. Root moaned, hunger burning inside her. Her stomach clenched pleasantly, fresh waves of liquid arousal gushing out of her. 

"God you're wet", Shaw groaned and a helpless whimper left Roots lips when Shaw's finger rubbed around her entrance before she pushed it all the way inside. 

"More", Root whined, her hips bucking against Shaw in attempt to intensify the contact. 

Her walls were clenching around the digit right from the start, those wet walls desperately trying to suck her deeper within the pulsing heat. Root was soaked and Shaw felt her pussy throbbing at way Roots hips were chanting into hers. Root moaned, high pitched and needy, vibrating into Shaw's mouth as she pushed her tongue against Shaw's. The hackers hip ground down against her hand without abandon, clit rubbing against Shaw's palm and Shaw pushed harder, faster, let another digit join the first and Root cried out in pleasure. Root was so damn tight and Shaw's finger were stretching her deliciously. The tightness and warmth and wetness was intoxicating. 

"Sam", Root whimpers breathlessly. 

"Wanna cum?", Shaw inquired, smirking at Roots helpless nod. She pressed her thumb roughly against Roots little bud of nerves. It was already swollen and Shaw could feel the hackers pulse under her abusive fingers. 

"God yesss! Shaw", her names turned out as a mewl and Shaw pushed just a little harder to hear Root whine, squirming beneath her. Shaw gave her an evil grin, dropping down to her knees so her mouth was on the same height as Roots tender breasts and she sucked a nipple into the heat of mouth, scraping her teeth over the sensitive bud and Root came, Shaw's name falling from her lips in a loud cry. The smaller woman held her up, pumping her fingers at a steadily slowing pace to help Root riding out the waves of pleasure that's ebbed through her body. 

"Upstairs", Root gasped when her insides finally stopped squeezing Shaw's fingers like her life depended on it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I am back guys :) so happy to finally update the story, I think we all deserve some fluff and smut and HAPPINESS between those two idiots :) 
> 
> As always enjoy and let me know what you think of it :)
> 
> Sorry for misspellings I don't have a beta and I'm too eager to update for looking it all over again and again myself :D

Shaw couldn't deny the fact that she was more than just a little affected by Root. Her knees felt a bit too much like jelly for her taste and her breath was coming shorter than she would have liked. She tried hard not to let either of those matters show as she made her way up the stairs, closely followed by Root. She could feel the hackers body heat against her back and suppressed a shudder. The seem of her dark jeans was rubbing uncomfortably against her crotch and she had a feeling that her boy shorts were nearly ruined by now. 

She might have been angry about the fact that her body was so utterly betraying her by showing so obvious signs of arousal but she was too damn turned on to care about it. These little games between them had been going on for far too long and seeing Root unravel, watching as all the heady tension had left her body in waves of hot, sticky wetness. Yeah it had left Shaw a mess herself. They had barely made it up the stairs when Shaw felt Roots hands wrap around her her midriff, pulling Shaw flush against her front. Her mouth met the skin of Shaw's neck eagerly, teeth lashing onto the tender flesh while her hands began to roam over her body' squeezing her breasts through Shaw's clothing. Shaw cursed the damn fabric. A groan tore from her throat when Roots slender fingers abused one of her nipples, squeezing and pulling on it harsh enough for Shaw to feel the sting of it running through her like electricity. 

"You like this Sameen?", Root hummed, voice deep and slurry causing Shaw to shiver in her arms. She delivered another powerful squeeze to Shaw's nipple and the smaller woman thruster her ass against Roots front with a hungry growl.

"So impatient", Root commented, breath ghosting over Shaw's skin where a light sheen if sweat had taken residence. 

Roots finger moved further, slipping beneath the fabric of Shaw's jeans and Shaw's hips bucked on their own accord. She silently cure see her lack of self control around the hacker. Roots fingers caressed the skin above her hip ones, the edge of her nails gazing over the tender skin as she played around the rim of Shaw's shorts. Shaw did her best to keep motionless but when Root's hand slipped underneath cloth to drag her forefinger through Shaw's slit and grazed her clit in the process she couldn't help but ache into the touch, a gasp leaving her lips in surprise. 

"Fuck", the smaller woman breathed as Root traced her opening with light touches, earning a low chuckle from the hacker. 

"Oh Sam, you're such a good girl getting all wet for me", Root hummed contently and Shaw growled. As annoying as Root's endless teasing was, she couldn't deny that it was doing it for her. A lot so. But before she could do anything about their current situation Root retracted her hands from Shaw's body, stepping around her to grin one of her wicked grins.

"Follow me and take off your clothes", she ordered before she strode into the bedroom, leaving a stunned and horny Shaw standing in the corridor, glaring after her. She followed Root obediently though, too curious to know if Root's abilities in bed were as good as she was in making stupid innuendos. She skimmed out of her clothes as quickly as humanly possible, discarding them on the floor as she went after the hacker. 

"On the bed sweetie", Root demanded, eyes hooded with desire. She really shouldn't obey again. She on top of the covers within seconds anyway, watching attentively as Root stripped down, pulling the somber dress over her head, ark brunette tendrils cascading around creamy skin. A moan threatened to break out from Shaw's lips, mouth watering at the delicious sight of delicate skin, now only covered by dark blue lingerie. 

"Fuck", she growled again, her finger twitching against the mattress. 

"Like what you see?", Root asked cockily, taking a step closer towards the bed. She payed hand on herself, moving upwards over her body from her slender thighs to a thin midriff, too thin Shaw noted, to her back were long digits deftly unclad per her bra so the cover fell slack around Roots small boobs. 

"Yes", Shaw said, dragging her eyes over the hackers body. Root was stunning and everyone with decent eyes could see that so lying would be idiotic. She didn't care much for the smug expression her admission had brought to Root's lips. Root's plump, pink bottom lip that looked so damn kissable. 

"Come here", Shaw grunted and surprisingly Root agreed, moving over to her to straddle Shaw. There was a glimpse of eye contact between them and then their mouthed were crashing together eagerly just in time for Shaw not to get too uncomfortable. All teeth, ripping on tender tissue of lips and tongues pushing together, eagerly lapping at each other, escalating as if their life depended on the win. Seconds later Shaw lay on her back, Root straddling her hips.

Their naked flesh rubbed together, nipples rubbing against each other as Root's tongue plucked into her mouth. The hackers thigh slipped between hers and Shaw groaned as the soft exposed skin grazed her hot core. Root hummed pleased, her hands wandering down from where they had been buried into Shaw's dark hair to her breasts, squeezing and tucking harshly on the tender buds. Shaw didn't even try to suppress the noises that threatened to spill out anymore. 

"Root", the name left her lips in a low moan. 

"More!", she added, voice edgy and desperate. She could feel the little rumble in the hackers ribcage as she realized a sound similar to a chuckle mixed with a moan. She was too distracted by trying to find some pressure against her most sensitive parts to notice Root's hand moving downwards until it reached the short trimmed hair that covered her core. Two slender slipped past her sensitive clit and right inside h ear, finding that spot that had Shaw crying out, bucking her hips wildly in not time. Shaw groaned the hackers name loudly as her orgasm suddenly took her over.

She wasn't even angry about her own obvious lack of self control as the tension built up to its highest and then quickly released and left her body limb. It wasn't the best she ever had but it was definitely one of the top 10. Root slowed her thrusts slightly, riding it out with Shaw until the smaller woman's breathing started to even out again. And when the last waves of pleasure ebbed through Shaw's body lighting suddenly burst through her, causing her to cry out. 

"I'm not done with you yet", Root whispered, her breath ghosting across Sam's neck before her lips closed sound her earlobe, sucking it into her hot, wet mouth and nipping at it. 

"Root!", Shaw groaned again, her hips bucking wildly below the hacker. 

"Mhhh Sameen", the sound of her name made her shiver. "Maybe I should restrain you next time", Root hummed and the sultry tone combined with the undeniably hot threat caused another rush of arousal to gush out of her. Root was pounding into her without abandon and soon two fingers were joined by a third one. 

"Oh fuck! Oh Root...shit!" She really couldn't help herself as Root's plan brushed over her clit with every thrust. The tension was building again and Shaw buried her fingers into the sheets, holding onto dear life as Root worked her over quicker. 

"Come on sweetie, cum for me", Root urged closely to her ear and Shaw did, riding wave after wave of white pleasure before she shoved at Root's shoulder to get her to let up. 

"Aww did I wear you out sweetie?", Root chuckled, earning another growl from Shaw. 

"Shut up!" In a matter of seconds the former operative was on top of the taller woman, effortlessly straddling her.

 

When Root peeled her eyes open the next morning dim sunlight was already flouting the room. She stretched lazily, relishing in the slight ache in her limbs from being throughfully fucked in the other night. 

It didn't surprise her that Shaw's side of the bed was empty and cold to the touch. She must have gone for a run when the first rays of sunshine had woken her up. Root chuckled to herself. If she got in the shower now she might be in time to make Shaw some breakfast before the former assassin returned from her run. After last night she'd probably take the long way home. Root grinned. The sheets around her were crumbled, clear evidence of the long night of steamy sex. She had known for a while that it would only be a matter of time before the tension between them would erupt in either something violent or sexual, not that the two would exclude each other. She hummed, slipping out from under the sheets to stroll to the shower. 

She had to admit that she liked the houses stile and wondered quietly if She had picked this one after her taste or if it was merely coincidence. She turned on the warm water, letting it flow down her back, soaking her hair. How long had it been since she had the actual time to enjoy a long, hot shower? In between missions for Her, working on numbers and fleeing from the government and Samaritan there had only been little time for a minority of human comforts. No time nor need for heavenly scented shampoos or body scrubs, maybe a fluffy towel here and there but no more. Not to speak of someone worth sharing her bed with. Shaw, however, was more than worth it and Root grinned smugly as the memory of the smaller woman splayed out beneath her invaded her mind. She took her time in the shower before she padded downstairs lazily. Towelling her hair she made her way into the kitchen in her morning grown. Bear barked happily at her. 

"Good morning Bear", she said, smiling as the dog laid down on the floor to her feet. Her implant began to crack as she opened the fridge to collect the ingredients for bacon pancakes. She listened while she made her way to the counter but she couldn't make anything out of the low sounds for a while. When she cracked the first eggs up it finally occurred to her. It was no mouse code or similar, The Machine was playing a melody. 

"Well that's nice", she murmured, humming along happily as she prepared the rest of their breakfast.

 

Shaw's mind raced as she sped along the last corner before making her way down the street. Maybe, if she got lucky, Root would still be asleep when she came back. She could sneak into the guest bedroom and take a shower there and have a few more minutes of well deserved peace before facing the hacker. She wondered absently how Root would react, if she'd just continue to throw her filthy innuendos at Shaw or...else. She slowed her steps the closer she got to their house, concentrating on the burn in her limbs from running for hours on end and maybe a little from the sporty late night events. When she finally jogged up the stoned way to their front door, agitation had settled into her gut, giving her an uneasy feeling.

She could hear the sound of low humming through the thin wood of the door and frowned as she slowly pushed the door open. Bear came running at her immediately, contently waggling his tail and she crouched down to pet him and rub his ears like she knew he liked it. 

"Morning sweetie", Root called from the kitchen area and Shaw stopped dead in her tracks. 

"I made you breakfast if you hurry with your shower it might still be hot when you come back down." 

She gave Bear a cautious look but he didn't seem faced, getting up to tap back into the kitchen. Traitor. She slowly followed his path, coming to stand in the kitchen doorway. Root had her back to her, stirring something in a bowl while humming along to some melody Shaw didn't know. She huffed lightly, turning around to clean up before Root did finish her breakfast and let it go cold for real. 

When she came back downstairs about fifteen minutes later the smell of freshly made bacon and steaming pancakes filled her nostrils. Her mouth watered, her stomach growling eagerly. 

"Someone's hungry", Root teased, smiling one of her wicked smiles at Shaw when the smaller woman made way into the kitchen, her mind set on food. 

Shaw grunted, taking her seat at the counter to reach for her plate. Root grinned smugly at her when she hungrily dug her fork into the food. Root had really made an effort this time, fried bacon, fresh pancakes, eggs, syrup, fruit in a little bowl to her side just like a small plate of freshly toasted toast. She hummed contently before moaning loudly as the taste exploded in her mouth. "Holy fuck this shit is good", she uttered, mouth still filled with food. Root chuckled. 

"Glad you like it sweetie." Root took a gulp from her steaming coffee mug, hiding a smile behind it when Shaw tried the orange juice and realized it was freshly pressed. 

"Since when do you cook? Wait a moment- where you fucking with me at the damn barbecue party?!", she questioned doubtfully as she stuffed her face with yet another form full of self made goods. 

"I went to culinary school a while ago",Root admitted casually, choosing not to answer Shaw's second question. She picked at her own plate. It was only about a quarter of what Shaw had on hers. 

"Why would you go to culinary school? You don't even eat!", Shaw grunted and Root send her a smile. 

"Yeah well you know I was always dreaming of being able to feed a little firecracker with brown hair and the stamina of a little kitten that eats for twelve so I thought it would be a good idea to learn just how to do that." Shaw almost spat out her food. Nah too good. She swallowed angrily, glaring at Root. 

"Did you just compare my _stamina_ to a little kittens?", she growled. 

"Well you did black out on me last night sweetie." Shaw gave another low growl, daring Root to say one more word.   
"No worries Sameen, I'm sure we'll find some time to work on it", the hacker whispered,meta singly leaning over the counter and their plates to peck Shaw on the lips before busying herself by cleaning the kitchen up. 

Bear came over to her, his nails clicking on the floor, to see if he could charm a bit of food from her. He succeeded. 

"So Sam our first day of work is tomorrow. Have you looked into your file?", Root asked when she finished what little had been on her plate a few minutes later. 

"Not yet", Shaw grumbled, shoving the last piece of toast and eggs onto her mouth before draining her glass. 

"Got that file still on the couch table?", Root asked, voice light and clean and Shaw gave a curt nod in reply, watching as the hacker stood and left the kitchen with long strides. Shaw could hear the pat of her naked feet on the floor as she walked into the living room. Bear lifted his head curiously. Root came back a second later, file in hand, smiling brightly at Sameen. 

"Has anyone ever told you that you're one hell of a creep?", Shaw grunted,m wiggling in her chair until she's more comfortable. 

"On more than one occasion but you make it sound so much more complimentary." Root grinned wickedly. 

"So this is your employer", she announced, opening the case folder to point out a picture that got fixed to the first page of the file. "Andrew Ford, high class million are, head of his own grand company with political interests. He's a little paranoid,mouth as we both know, there is nothing wrong with that", Root grins deepened.

"His currently only guard and soon to be your partner is Ex CIA, currently singer and as far as known childless. He's got a brother in Wisconsin. He's been working with Ford for three years now. You're the only two constantly working with him. He's got his own crew for protecting his villa so you're free on the weekends. He likes attending political based gathering and has job meetings in fancy hotels, that's were you and your partner come in. For big parties he hires a security company to send a little help. He's got no wife but apparently he is a sucker for meeting up with pretty women so I can't guarantee for what you'll find if you enter without knocking". Root smirked and somehow Shaw felt like the last sentence wasn't a reference to her job. Or maybe it was just because Root send her one of those awfully awkward winks. 

"Sounds boring", Shaw decided eventually and Root smiled sympathy ally at her. 

"Well it can't all be gunpowder and bullet fire." Another stupid wink. Shaw growled. 

"I think that's all the information you need for now but if there's anything else you'd like to know of just let me know and I'll find out for you." 

"Yeah sure", Shaw grunted, pulling the case file from Root's hands with a little more force than necessary. 

She got up quietly, Bear tacking along after her, and went into the living room. It was still too early in the day to do anything really productive. She could have worked out but she was freshly showered and didn't really feel like it now. Maybe she should get herself a beer, standards be damned it was hot and an icy beer would cool her down. She could hear Root roaming in the kitchen and then the sound of her feet hitting the wooden stairs surface as she made her way upstairs. Root had small feet compared to her long, long, 'go-on-forever' legs. Her toenails were painted black. Shaw idly wondered why she even paid attention to such things, to Root in general. 

"I'm making a shopping list sweetie. You need anything?", the hacker asked when she reappeared a few moments later. 

"We literary just went shopping yesterday", Shaw stated, stretching her legs out on the large couch. The fabric felt soft below her naked skin and she hummed in contentment. 

"Well I could think of a few things we might need after last night. Also I'd like to stock up soon so we will have everything necessary around", Root replied, walking into the living room with her laptop tucked under her arm, a cup of coffee in one hand and an already opened bottle of beer in the other. She handed it to Shaw. 

"Had a feeling you'd might want one", she said as she sat down at the far end of their couch. 

Shaw was short enough that her toes weren't even meeting Root's body at all. It made Shaw chuckle a bit and earned her a growl from Shaw, who snatched the remote control from the beside table and turned on some show. Root didn't mind, wouldn't fight Shaw on it anyway. She took a large gulp of coffee and opened her laptop, tipping away on her keyboard rapidly. They sat in more or less comfortable silence for a while, the only sound that of the TV and Root's fingers as they fastened over the keys. Shaw's mind wandered to the memories of where those fingers had been not too long ago and her gut clenched pleasantly. She then wondered what exactly it was Root was currently doing. 

She eyed her curiously but cautiously for a second, then settled on turning her head to look at Bear. He was laying in his dog bed, dozing contently. The TV programs didn't offer anything up at the moment. There was nothing worth watching between various wedding shows and soap operas that were overloaded with fake drama and bad actors. She switched programs a few times, still irritated by Root and whatever the heck it was she was doing there. Eventually she decided on some car-rebuilding-show. It wasn't necessarily bad, no high speed or power tuning but interesting enough to get at least a part of her attention. However, it wasn't able to take her mind of Root and what she was doing right next to her. She was about to break her own resolve and ask what the hell it was the hacker was doing there when she noticed a grin spreading across Root's features as she beamed at the screen in front of her. 

"Finished", she announced happily, closing the laptop with a soft tap and placed the device on their couch table. 

"I just got finished installing the security cams. She's got eyes in the front and back yard now, part of the kitchen and living room and also a part of the corridor in the second story. No worries sweetie, none in the bath and bedroom, so you've got a big playground to enjoy yourself on", Root smiled smugly at her and Shaw rolled her eyes in response. 

"Who says I'd like to play huh? I don't do repeat performances Root", she sneered and Root's smile brightened. 

"I remember differently Sameen. You never spiked me as the one and done kinda girl, and you defiantly weren't last night." Root winked (can you even call that shit a damn wink?) and Shaw groaned in annoyance. 

"Whatever Root." She hesitated a moment then spared a cautious glance to the computer. 

"Does She have her eyes on Finch and Reese as well?" She didn't dare look Root in the eye as the hacker faced her with a soft, almost adoring expression o her features.

"They're safe Sameen. She'll inform us if anything goes wrong." 

Shaw nodded, not willing to acknowledge the relief she felt upon hearing Root's soothing voice reassuring that Harold and John were safe, that they all were safe and that The Machine was still with them to protect them.


End file.
